Square Love
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Cinta segiempat antara Akashi, Midorima, Takao, dan Sakurai.] Jika hati sudah memilih sang belahannya, manusia bisa berbuat apa? Memaksa pun tidak ada hak. Justru itu akan melanggar hak asasi yang diberikan pada seluruh manusia, kan? / MidoTaka fic, slight TakaSaku & AkaKuro. Read the warning first, before read this fanfic! Don't like, don't read! Cover NOT Mine!


**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **Square Love** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Romance**

 **Pair : Aka x Mido x Taka x Saku**

 **Warning :** **One long shot**. Fanfic dengan plot yang tidak jelas, OOC, typos, etc. Terinspirasi dari kehidupan seiyuu Akashi, Midorima, Takao, dan Sakurai. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Kedua mata krimson Akashi menatap lurus pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menyuruh sosok itu duduk. Akashi menyesap teh hijau yang sudah dipesannya dengan khidmat dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas piring kecil.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku sepagi ini, Akashi?" tanya si lawan bicara.

"Hm, menurutku ini tidak 'terlalu' pagi, Midorima," balasnya.

Midorima Shintarou, wakilnya sewaktu di klub basket Teikou itu menghela napas. Sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal sosok Akashi, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih tak bisa membaca jalan pikirannya yang _anti mainstream_. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau 'kan bisa bilang di kampus. Tidak perlu sampai ketemuan di kedai- _nodayo_ ," ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamata dengan frame hitam kesayangannya.

Kekehan pelan terdengar. "Kenapa? Kau ada rencana selain bertemu denganku?"

"...tidak ada. Hanya aku tidak mau berangkat pagi padahal jam kuliahku siang."

"Heeeh... begitu? Kukira kau ada rencana dengan Takao-kun," goda Akashi.

Mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran itu diam dan memilih untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. Ia memesan menu yang sama dengan _partner_ -nya sewaktu di Teikou. Setelah pesanan dicatat, pelayan tersebut pergi. "Jadi?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menuntut.

"Bulan depan aku akan ke Inggris."

"..."

Pandangan Akashi tak pernah lepas dari wajah Midorima. Terlihat jelas tubuh pemuda itu menegang karena kaget. Meski wajah dewasanya tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Ia menyuap nasi lalu mengambil natto yang mangkoknya terpisah dengan gaya elegan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan. Padahal Akashi Seijuurou hanya anak tunggal dari pengusaha kaya yang cabang perusahaannya ada di belasan Distrik Jepang dan sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan di luar negeri.

"Tak ada komentar, eh?" pancingnya.

"Hmph, aku bingung. Kukira kau akan pergi ke Amerika- _nodayo_."

"Dan kenapa harus Amerika?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan? Di sana hubungan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan, Akashi," jawab Midorima dengan tangan kiri mengeratkan genggamannya pada lucky item-nya hari ini, yaitu gantungan kelinci warna merah muda. "B-bukan berarti aku memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Kuroko. Aku hanya melihat beritanya akhir-akhir ini- _nodayo_ ," tambahnya yang menjelaskan kalau sosok itu memanglah _tsundere_.

"Terima kasih atas infonya kalau begitu," sahut Akashi seraya tersenyum geli.

"...apa Kuroko ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa selama satu tahun di sana. Toh, Tetsuya sedang sibuk dengan penulisan karya ilmiahnya sekarang," jelas pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pesanan Midorima pun datang. Setelahnya kedua pemuda tersebut tidak berbicara lagi. Akashi sibuk dengan ponsel dan pesanannya, begitu juga dengan Midorima yang selalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar kedai. Ia terlihat memakan pesanannya tanpa niat sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Akashi menghela napas berat.

Bohong kalau ia tak menyadari perasaan 'spesial' Midorima padanya.

Meski sosok itu tidak mengatakannya, tapi semuanya terlihat jelas lewat perbuatan Midorima yang rela meluangkan waktu untuk bersamanya. Tanpa Akashi pinta, Midorima akan selalu ada untuknya. Ia juga tak menuntut imbalan dari Akashi. Midorima ikhlas, seikhlas-ikhlasnya.

Tapi Akashi memandang ini semua terasa salah.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Akashi sudah terikat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima juga sudah bertahun-tahun akrab dengan pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari sejak SMA, walau mereka tidak berhubungan ke arah romantisme. Lagipula, perasaan si merah hanya sebatas suka, sayang, dan hormat pada si hijau sebagai teman.

 _Just be friends._

Itu kata lagunya Luka Megurine.

Sampai sekarang, Akashi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meminta penjelasan yang sesungguhnya dari Midorima. Tapi bohong kalau dirinya tidak merasa bersalah tiap kali melihat ekspresi Takao yang sempat ia lihat saat mereka bertemu. Kuroko sendiri yang kini berteman baik dengan Takao sempat menanyakan tindakan apa yang akan diambil sang kekasih.

" _Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk menyerah kalau soal perasaan."_

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ia akan mencobanya sekarang.

Meminta Midorima untuk menyerah.

Suara deheman terdengar setelah Akashi menghabiskan semangkok nasi. Ia ingin memulai pembicaraan serius dengan Midorima. Bukan tentang kepindahannya ke Inggris seperti topik sebelumnya.

"Apa tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" pancing Akashi lagi.

"Tidak. Mungkin kau yang ingin bicara- _nodayo_ ," sahut pemuda itu kalem.

" _To the point_ saja. Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"..." Pertanyaan Akashi sukses menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya. Kepala Midorima agak tertunduk sehingga Akashi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dengan sekali lihat. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku cukup peka soal ini, Midorima," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Midorima menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. "Kalau 'iya', kenapa- _nodayo_?"

"Bukan 'kalau', tapi 'memang' iya."

"Memang aku menyukaimu, Akashi. Puas?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Pertanda Akashi puas atas kejujuran Midorima yang tidak berbelit-belit seperti biasanya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin menjawab perasaanmu, Midorima. Boleh, kan?"

Yang ditanya membisu sebentar. "Baiklah."

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman. Dan—"

"—aku terima jawabanmu. Tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menyerah- _nodayo_."

Sesuai dugaan Akashi, Midorima menolak permintaan (baca: perintah) darinya agar menyerah saja tentang perasaannya pada Akashi. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus seperti ini. Aku peduli padamu," ujarnya serius.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak meminta apa-apa darimu- _nodayo_."

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berharap padaku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri- _nodayo_. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu, Akashi." Sahutan tegas Midorima terdengar sekaligus menyudahi acara sarapannya walau yang tersentuh hanya natto dan nasi yang hanya habis seperempat porsi. Ia memandang lurus mata krimson pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku memang menyukaimu sejak SMA, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berharap apa-apa darimu- _nodayo_. Tolong jangan salah paham," putusnya.

"Berarti kau bodoh, Midorima," komentar Akashi.

Kedua mata hijau klorofilnya membelalak, tidak terima.

"Mencintai tanpa ingin dicintai. Bukannya bodoh namanya?" Dengan tenang Akashi menyesap teh hijau sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku merasakannya pada Tetsuya. Dulu sebelum pacaran dengan Tetsuya, aku selalu ingin jadi pacarnya. Dan sekarang, aku ingin secepatnya mengikat anak berkepala batu itu di mata hukum, mensahkannya sebagai 'istri'ku. Walau yaaa di Jepang masih melarang hubungan sesama jenis." Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Akashi begitu mengingat gelagat Kuroko yang salah tingkah setelah ia mengatakan keinginannya itu.

Jelas dari ekspresi dan gerak tubuh Akashi. Ia sudah bahagia dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang. Tak ada niatan untuk berpaling atau sekedar memperhatikan Midorima.

"Kuharap kau mau melihat sekelilingmu, Midorima. Ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu di luar sana. Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk percaya, tapi aku yakin, dia orang yang memang terlahir untukmu. Dia yang bisa menerima dan melengkapi segala kekuranganmu. Aku harap, kau takkan menyia-nyiakannya."

Itulah pesan dari hati ke hati yang dikatakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pada Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Hari ini, bisa dibilang salah satu hari tersial dalam hidup Midorima. Pagi-pagi sekali dapat pesan masuk dari mantan Kaptennya di Teikou, dan gara-gara itu, ia sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur. Karena sudah terlambat dari jam pertemuan, Midorima merelakan uang ongkosnya untuk menaiki taksi yang harganya lumayan fantastis bagi kantong para mahasiswa. Lalu sesampainya di sana, yang ia dapat adalah... sebuah penolakan.

Tak cukup dengan kata penolakan atas perasaan cintanya, pemuda itu disuguhkan ekspresi bahagia seseorang yang ia cintai saat memikirkan pacarnya. Kesialan Midorima pun bertambah setelah tugasnya lupa dibawa. Alhasil, nilai yang mungkin bisa tertinggi di kelasnya, kini dipertanyakan.

 _Apes_. Benar-benar _apes_.

Tapi bukan Midorima Shintarou namanya kalau tidak bisa menutupi _bad mood_ -nya.

"Kenapa jadi hancur begini- _nodayo_?" ratapnya suram.

"Pfft! Tidak kusangka, aku bisa melihat Shin-chan sedang pundung~"

 _Twitch!_ Kedutan di alis kiri Midorima terlihat samar begitu tahu adanya kehadiran seseorang yang sangat tidak ia harapkan sekarang. "Diamlah, Bakao. Aku tak ingin diganggu sekarang. Jadi, lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku- _nodayo_ ," usirnya secara terang-terangan. Pemuda itu menenggak sup kacang merah manis kesukaannya.

Takao Kazunari duduk di samping Midorima tanpa berbicara lagi.

Suasana hening menyergap mereka berdua. Midorima yang malas memulai pembicaraan hanya memandang danau buatan di depannya, sedangkan Takao juga sepertinya enggan mengajak 'teman' sejak SMA-nya itu untuk mengobrol.

"Sudah mencapai batas, he~h," ucap Takao pada akhirnya.

Midorima menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. "Aku tak tahu maksudmu- _nodayo_."

"Tidak usah sok poloslah. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Berhenti bicara seolah kau mengerti aku, Bakao."

Tawa paksa terdengar dari pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang kini berdiri dari kursi panjang dengan sebuah batu kecil di tangan kanannya. "Nyatanya aku memang tahu segalanya tentangmu, Shin-chan," ucap Takao sambil memposisikan dirinya mirip seorang pitcher lalu melempar batu tadi ke danau. Tentu batu itu tidak langsung masuk ke dalam danau, melainkan melompat-lompat sebentar. Mirip seekor katak yang melompat di atas tumbuhan teratai.

Setelah wujud sang batu sudah menghilang, kedua tangan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam saku jaket. Angin musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya. "Memang kau pikir, kita baru berteman dua sampai tiga bulan yang lalu, apa?" Nada miris terdengar jelas di sana. Tapi ia terlihat sedang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

Bohong kalau Midorima tidak terpaku di tempat begitu melihatnya.

Tapi apa yang membuat Takao berekspresi seperti itu adalah pertanyaan yang terbersit di kepala bermahkotakan rambut warna hijau lumut tersebut. Midorima menunduk lalu bersandar pada kursi guna merilekskan sedikit kedua bahunya yang tanpa sadar sudah menegang. Tangan kanannya yang kosong kini memijat pelipis. Rasa bersalah menyergap ke dalam hatinya. Ia hampir (atau sudah?) melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Takao yang tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Maaf, aku hampir kelepasan- _nodayo_ ," ucap Midorima pelan.

Sepelan-pelannya ucapan mantan Point Shooter Shuutoku itu, Takao masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bukan karena kemampuan Hawk Eyes. Lagipula Hawk Eyes itu berhubungan dengan mata, bukan indera pendengarannya, kan?

Oke, lupakan.

"Ehehe, aku _mah_ apa _atuh_. Sudah biasa dijadikan tempat pelampiasanmu."

"Cara bicaramu seolah kau ini maso, Takao."

Kini pemuda berambut belah tengah itu tertawa miris sambil berbalik badan menghadapnya. Ekspresi senangnya yang sempat dilihat Midorima hilang dalam sekejap. "Efek tidak bisa _move on_ mungkin, ya?"

Midorima kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Ia tahu dan paham perasaan Takao Kazunari padanya.

Pemuda itu sudah menyukai (baca: mencintai) sosoknya yang _tsundere_ sejak SMA. Tiap kali ditanya, Takao hanya menjawab dengan nada bercanda kalau ia suka Midorima karena mempunyai kebiasaan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sifat Midorima yang _tsundere_ juga membuatnya terlihat unik. Tapi sang Point Shooter jelas paham perasaan Takao tidak sedangkal itu. Meski berulang kali kena omelan Midorima, ia akan selalu ada di sana saat dirinya butuh. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan untuk Akashi.

Dan semuanya jadi beban tersendiri untuk Midorima.

Ia mencintai Akashi yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Ketika Midorima dibutakan cintanya pada pemuda berambut merah itu, ada seseorang yang merasa tersakiti akan keputusannya untuk tetap setia pada Akashi. Sosok yang sempat diungkit Akashi tadi pagi adalah Takao. Midorima tahu. Sangat tahu itu.

Bahkan perasaan Takao sudah menjadi rahasia umum di klub Shuutoku dulu. Sampai sekarang pun juga sama. Orang-orang yang mengenal mereka berdua sudah tahu namun lebih memilih bungkam mulut. Saat diungkit, Takao akan langsung mengambil alih dan dengan lihainya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Entah Midorima harus berterimakasih atau tidak, tapi ia harus menghargai usaha Takao yang tidak mau membuatnya susah.

Pandangan Midorima terfokus pada kedua mata abu-abu Takao.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri menghadapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali melihatku seperti ini, Bakao," ucap Midorima.

"Ah, tidak juga~ Aku hanya berpikir, kalau mungkin sekaranglah aku bisa mengambil kesempatan itu," balas Takao seraya terkekeh pelan. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggung. "Tadi siang Tecchan cerita padaku. Katanya Akashi menolakmu. Tapi kau tahu tidak? Ah, pasti tidak, ya? Soalnya hanya aku yang melihatnya." Ia mulai bercerita dengan nada dibuat semisterius mungkin agar ceritanya tidak mudah ditebak.

Midorima diam, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Takao.

"Wajah Tecchan terlihat murung, _loh_."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu ingin berkomentar, tapi Takao kembali bercerita.

"Kalau kau berpikir 'kau tidak peduli', kau jadi terlihat jahat sekali, Shin-chan. Walau Tecchan tidak bilang tentang perasaannya, tapi aku tahu dengan sekali lihat. Ia ingin menghiburmu karena tak mau melihatmu sedih," lanjutnya.

"... _sok_ tahu- _nodayo_." Midorima terpekur kemudian.

"Terserah, deh. Intinya, aku ingin menghiburmu mewakili Tecchan."

"Alasan."

Takao berdencih. "Dingin banget, _sih_? Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini di hari liburku. Berterimakasihlah walau sedikit, tidak bisa, ya?" Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya gerutuan pemuda berambut hitam itu tanpa ada perlawanan dari Midorima.

"Memang aku menyuruhmu ke sini- _nodayo_?" sahutnya sambil memijat pelipis.

"Setidaknya hargai sedikit, Shin-chan..."

Hati Midorima terenyuh mendengar nada sedih di sana. "Kemari, Takao," pintanya. Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung sambil menuruti permintaannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Takao sudah duduk di sisi kirinya dan Midorima langsung mendaratkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang mantan Point Guard. Tangan kanannya menutupi daerah mata supaya tidak bersitatap dengan Takao.

Ia ingin bersandar pada pemuda berisik ini walau sebentar saja.

Takao sendiri tak banyak bicara dan hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

' _Terima kasih, Bakao.'_

"Sama-sama, Shin-chan. Sampai kapanpun aku akan jadi tempat bersandar untukmu. Selamanya."

"Bodoh."

"Ahahahaha! Serius, _loh_ ~"

Tanpa sadar bibir Midorima terangkat ke atas saat rambutnya dielus dengan penuh kelembutan. Tersenyum. Takao Kazunari memang bodoh. Tapi seorang Midorima Shintarou jauh lebih bodoh (baca: idiot) karena menyia-nyiakan cinta yang tulus dari Takao dan diberikan secara cuma-cuma hanya untuknya. Bohong kalau selama ini ia tak merasa perasaan hatinya mulai berubah pada sosok pemuda yang memiliki tinggi hanya sebatas bahunya itu secara perlahan. Bohong kalau jantung Midorima tidak berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya tiap kali mereka melakukan kontak fisik.

Untuk sekarang, ia ingin menenangkan diri dari sakitnya sebuah penolakan. Hanya Takao Kazunari yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Padahal dulu tidak seperti ini. Justru Takao yang selalu bisa membuatnya naik darah.

Cinta memang bisa mengubah segalanya, ya?

Termasuk merubah tingkah laku manusia.

Kali ini mungkin Midorima akan sujud syukur.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari**

Hari sudah berganti dari siang menjadi malam. Pemandangan di luar kaca kereta tampak menggelap. Takao suka melihatnya karena bisa melihat berbagai lampu yang bercahaya minim di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam. Makanya ia betah berada di dalam kereta saat malam hari selama berjam-jam tanpa ketiduran. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok pemuda jangkung yang kini tertidur di bahu kanannya.

"Kau melewatkan pemandangan malam yang indah ini, Shin-chan," bisik Takao.

Ia menengok ke kiri untuk melihat pemandangan di luar kaca sana.

Tanpa mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh rasa jijik. Ah, ia sudah sering mendapatkan tatapan itu sejak SMA. Takao sudah _kebal_. Toh, itu takkan mengubah identitasnya menjadi seorang _gay_.

Iya. Ia sudah mengakuinya, kok.

Bahkan Takao sudah sering mengunjungi _gay bar_ di daerah Akihabara. Ia sering pergi dengan satu tujuan. Bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang Midorima Shintarou. Tapi tiap kali menemukannya pun, perhatian Takao hanya teralih saat mereka bertemu. Jika tidak bertemu, pikirannya akan dipenuhi dengan Midorima, Midorima, dan Midorima lagi.

Intinya ia masih belum bisa _move on_.

Takao mendesis pelan.

Dalam hati pemuda itu mengakui, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Midorima. Mungkin sama halnya dengan perasaan Midorima yang tak bisa mengganti Akashi di dalam hatinya. Aaah... Kenyataan memang pelik.

Padahal Takao sudah menyadarinya sejak awal kalau hati pemuda yang mirip wortel berjalan tiap kali memakai jersey Shuutoku itu sudah terisi. Tapi ia tetap keras kepala untuk memilih tetap menunggu. Lagipula, Takao juga sudah bahagia dijadikan tempat bersandar bagi Midorima. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Membuat pemuda itu merasa memiliki 'rumah', yaitu dirinya, Takao Kazunari.

Terdengar maso, ya?

Ah, Takao selalu ingin tertawa tiap kali Midorima mengejeknya begitu.

Suara pengumuman pemberhentian selanjutnya terdengar. Buru-buru ia membangunkan Shin-chan _nya_ yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas. Efek patah hati memang begitu, _sih_. Takao mahfum.

"Shin-chan, ayo bangun. Sudah sampai stasiun dekat rumahmu, _nih_."

Elusan lembut di pipi Midorima membuatnya terbangun. "Sudah sampai- _nodayo_?"

Takao mengangguk. " _Un_."

Kedua mata itu mengerjap sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat bersandar pada bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia tampak merenggangkan badan walau hanya sekedar meluruskan kedua kaki serta menempelkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

Tangan Takao terulur untuk merapihkan rambut Midorima yang agak berantakan.

Pemuda yang diperlakukan sebegitu lembutnya itu tak berkutik. Tidak menolak.

Mereka berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kereta. Takao terkekeh pelan karena Midorima sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga akan ikut turun di stasiun yang sama dengannya. Padahal rumah Takao harus melewati satu stasiun lagi. Masih _ngelindur_ , mungkin?

"Bakao, kau mau ikut turun?" tanya Midorima dengan tatapan heran pada akhirnya.

"Ehehehe, iya. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Takao mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kurang kerjaan- _nodayo_ ," komentar pemuda itu sambil memalingkan wajah.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Takao melompat kecil menyeberangi jarak kecil antara kereta dengan lantai stasiun, diikuti Midorima yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Ia mulai mengajak pemuda itu untuk mengobrol lagi.

" _Nee_ , Shin-chan! Karena aku sudah meminjamkan bahuku untuk kau 'tiduri', aku boleh minta satu permintaan?" tanya Takao dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan memberikan tatapan curiga. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak sadar dengan salah satu perkataan ambigu Takao barusan. Takao sendiri langsung menggembungkan kedua pipi. "Kau mencurigaiku? Kejam!"

Menyerah. Midorima menyerah pada Takao yang pasti akan memaksanya untuk memenuhi permintaannya itu. Tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana berbahan katun warna hitam yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil kartu _commuter line_. Sambil berjalan keluar area stasiun, ia memakaikan _hoodie_ Takao yang sudah membelakanginya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Makin lama kau jadi mirip Kise- _nodayo_ ," gumamnya.

Tubuh Takao sempat membeku. Suasana blink-blink muncul sebagai _background_ -nya. Pemuda itu pernah (baca: sering) membaca komik _shoujo_ dan apa yang dilakukan Midorima bisa dibilang _gentle_. Kedua pipinya memerah mengingat itu adalah kejahilan berbau romantisme pertama yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut padanya!

 _Plak!_ Sengaja ia menampar pipi dengan tangan kiri.

'Yabe _~ Aku makin jatuh cinta padamu, Shin-chan!'_ jerit Takao dalam hati.

Setelahnya ia berlari mengejar pemuda berkacamata itu yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya. Tanpa meminta izin, Takao mencengkeram _sweater_ hijau tua yang dipakai Midorima dengan penuh keposesifan jika diperhatikan secara seksama. Pandangannya lurus ke depan seolah tidak sadar dengan posisi tangan kanannya tersebut.

Midorima terlihat tidak keberatan lalu bertanya tentang permintaan Takao.

"Nanti saja, saat kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu."

Kedua mata abu-abu Takao memandang langit penuh bintang. Terlihat pula bulan sabit di sana. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Ah, dirinya tidak tahu kenapa hari ini jadi lebih banyak tersenyum begini. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Midorima.

Mungkin karena ia tahu kalau dirinya ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda jangkung di sampingnya ini? Tapi Takao juga tidak terlalu berharap banyak, _sih_. Pasalnya seorang Midorima Shintarou adalah orang yang lumayan keras kepala. Walau levelnya di bawah teman terdekat yang sering disebut sebagai pemain bayangan, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengingat pemuda mungil itu, ia jadi ingat kejadian saat Kuroko menceritakan penolakan Akashi. Dari kedua matanya benar-benar terlihat khawatir, meski ekspresi wajah masih saja sedatar tembok.

"Takao, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahku."

"Huh?" Wajah Takao melongo melihat sebuah rumah sederhana di hadapannya.

Alis Midorima mengernyit. "Kau melamun- _nodayo_?"

Gelengan kepala dari pemuda berambut belah tengah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Takao mendongak, menatap lurus pada kedua mata hijau Midorima. "Soal permintaanku... aku ingin kau menciumku. Di bibir." Ia melangkah satu kali dengan ekspresi dan pandangan penuh keseriusan. Perlahan kedua matanya nampak menyendu. "Cium aku sebagai Midorima Shintarou. Bukan sebagai Shin-chan, 'teman' baikku," pinta Takao seraya menyentuh pipi Midorima.

Tangan kiri Midorima membalas tangan Takao yang ada di pipinya lalu menggamitnya dengan erat.

Dalam hitungan detik, ciuman pertama Takao sudah diklaim oleh Ace-sama _nya_ sendiri. Meski di hati pemuda itu masih ada sosok lain. Tapi Takao berharap kalau setelah ini, ia akan bisa mengisi ruang hati Midorima seutuhnya. Hanya 0,01% pun juga tak apa.

Merasa ciuman itu akan disudahi, tangan Takao yang lain langsung melingkar di tengkuk Midorima. Memberi isyarat kalau dirinya belum mau melepas ciuman mereka. Setelahnya tak ada perlawan dari Midorima selain genggaman tangannya yang mengerat. Saling menempel dan diikuti hisapan-hisapan kecil dari kedua belah pihak. Hanya itu.

Tak ada pergulatan lidah sama sekali.

Tapi keduanya sama-sama menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Meski ada lubang menganga di masing-masing hati.

Dua menit kemudian, Takao membiarkan ciuman mereka terlepas. Kedua pemuda itu saling meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan kening saling menempel. Mereka kelelahan, seolah kekuatan dari ciuman itu mampu menyerap semua energi mereka dalam sekejap. Padahal hanya ciuman, _loh_.

"Ciumanmu... memabukkan, Shintarou-kun," puji Takao seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba memanggilku seperti itu, Bakao."

"Ehehe, tapi memang lebih gampang memanggilmu 'Shin-chan' ternyata."

Midorima mendengus pelan. "Namaku memang panjang- _nodayo_."

Kedua tangan Takao menangkup pipi Midorima yang keningnya masih menempel pada keningnya. Sekali lagi ia mencuri ciuman dari pemuda tersebut. "Terima kasih, Shin-chan. Setelah ini, kau bebas meminta apapun dariku..."

"..."

"...termasuk memintaku untuk menjauhimu."

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryou**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat Sakurai keluar dari toko tempat kerja part time-nya. Ia mengeratkan syal yang warnanya serupa dengan rambutnya, yaitu coklat. Sebelum pergi, pemuda itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada karyawan yang lain. Sambil berjalan menuju stasiun, matanya memandang keadaan sekitar yang masih bisa dibilang ramai. Terlihat juga beberapa pekerja kantoran saling bersendau gurau.

Senyum mencuat di wajah manisnya.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama ketika sebuah siluit yang dikenalnya tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Siluit tersebut tengah terduduk di kursi panjang taman kota. Kedua bahu yang biasa tegak itu nampak membungkuk.

Dengan segera Sakurai menyeberang jalan untuk menghampirinya.

Ternyata benar. Siluit itu milik Takao Kazunari.

Napasnya tercekat begitu menyadari suasana suram di sekeliling pemuda berambut hitam pekat tersebut. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Sakurai terkepal. Berbagai macam emosi bercampur aduk dan itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi serta kedua bola mata karamelnya. Ia sudah berulang kali melihat sosok di hadapannya ini terpuruk.

" _Sumimasen_ , Takao-san." Sapaan bernada dingin meluncur dari mulut Sakurai.

Takao mendongak secara perlahan lalu tersenyum. " _Yo_ , Sakurai-kun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maaf, aku penasaran."

Ringisan pelan terdengar. "Umm, tidak ada? Hanya ingin sendiri saja di sini."

Sakurai lebih memilih untuk menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak kemudian duduk di sisi kanan Takao. Dari jawaban asalnya jelas ia tahu, pemuda ini berbohong. Pasti ada apa-apanya dan itu semua disebabkan oleh seseorang yang bernama Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya dan sampai kapanpun akan jadi rivalnya. Baik dalam dunia basket dan percintaan.

Ya. Percintaan.

Sebenarnya sudah dua tahun terakhir mantan Point Shooter Touou ini memendam rasa pada Takao. Awalnya Sakurai juga tidak menyangka kalau perasaan kagumnya akan berubah menjadi cinta yang sedalam ini.

Dulu ia hanya merasa kagum pada sikap Takao yang kelewat _easygoing_. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang pemalu dan selalu bilang ' _sumimasen_ ', padahal ia tak berbuat salah. Lalu dalam hitungan kurang dari sejam setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, pemuda itu sudah berbicara akrab dengannya. Tapi di saat itu juga ia mulai menganggap Midorima sebagai rival. Padahal hanya adu banyak menangkap ikan di Natsu Matsuri*. Tapi Sakurai juga tidak pernah berpikir akan memperebutkan Takao seperti sekarang.

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Sakurai memulai obrolan dengan Takao.

" _Sumimasen_ , Takao-san. Apa... kau baru saja... bertemu Midorima-san?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, Sakurai-kun. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti saranmu," ucap Takao penuh rasa penyesalan. Kepalanya menunduk tapi Sakurai masih bisa melihat senyum paksa di sana.

"Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Takao-san. Berkali-kali kubilang untuk menyerah saja, tapi Takao-san selalu bilang 'tidak'. _Sumimasen_ , aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya..." Mendadak lidah Sakurai terasa kelu. _'Aku hanya... tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Takao-san.'_ Ia berdeham sambil melirik ke arah yang lain. "...aku khawatir padamu, Takao-san," cicitnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sakurai-kun. Maaf membuatmu khawatir," balas Takao.

Sakurai menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

Suasana hening menyapa mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik serta kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang di luar taman. Sakurai menghirup udara lewat hidung lalu bersenandung pelan.

"At times you unexpectedly sink into silence with a faraway look  
Though it's impossible for me to understand unless you say something  
Searching for the right words as we walk along,  
As long as you get it across, it's enough

Always tell me if something ever happens!  
It's fine as long as I can give you strength, even if only a little

Whenever you're worried, whenever your anxious, as always we two  
Will take heart from our base and look straight ahead again today"

Fokus Takao teralih pada Sakurai dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia ingat dengan jelas kalau mereka berdua sering menyanyikan lagu itu dulu. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai ia hampir melupakannya. Perlahan suara tawa Takao meluncur keluar dari mulut kemudian ia pun ikut bernyanyi.

"Whether you selfishly decide it on your own or do it to confuse me,  
Though your kindness is very nearly awkward  
When everyone's here or if it's just the two of us, the various shapes  
Either way, we have racked up the hours

I have no doubts that it'll probably always be like this  
I'm sure I'll continue being helped along by your supporting hand

Without caring, without holding back, these unconscious feelings  
Lapsing into this comfortable pace like we used to"

Melihat ekspresi Takao yang kembali cerah, Sakurai tersenyum dan memandangnya penuh makna. "It's fine even if you don't say anything, because I realize it's natural," nyanyi Sakurai.

"Encouraging and relying on each other, I guess we'll do so again," sahut Takao.

Kedua pemuda itu menyanyikan bait terakhir bersama.

"Whenever you're worried, whenever your anxious, as always we two  
Will take heart from our base and look straight ahead again today  
Without caring, without holding back, these unconscious feelings  
Lapsing into this comfortable pace like we used to"

"Pfft, ahahahahaha!" Tawa lepas Takao mengundang lawan bicaranya (plus pasangan duetnya) untuk tertawa juga. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham apa yang membuat mereka bisa tertawa selepas itu. Mungkin karena kenangan saat pertama kali menyanyikannya? Atau karena sosok manusia ikan paus pembunuh dan ikan lumba-lumba yang membawakan lagu tersebut?

Tapi Sakurai tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Hati pemuda itu sudah lega bisa melihat Takao tertawa. Meski itu hanya sesaat. "Takao-san sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Mata abu-abu bertubrukan dengan mata karamel.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku—"

"—kau menyukaiku ya, Sakurai-kun?"

"... _s-sumimasen_." Mendengar helaan napas keras dari Takao, Sakurai jadi makin merasa bersalah. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tahu perasaannya? Ia tak pernah membicarakan tentang rasa cintanya pada Takao ke siapapun, kecuali...

" _Sakurai-kun... menyukai Takao-kun, ya?"_

Tiba-tiba ia ingat pertanyaan Kuroko seminggu yang lalu.

Mungkinkah... tapi pemuda biru langit yang satu kampus dengannya dan Takao itu takkan mengumbarnya pada yang lain, meski Sakurai sendiri tidak menjawabnya secara jelas. Waktu itu ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu pergi menjauh. Sampai sekarang, mereka tidak bertemu lagi, lebih tepatnya Sakurai yang menghindari Kuroko. Pikirannya mendadak jadi kosong. Wajahnya pun memucat disertai keringat dingin.

"Aku lumayan peka soal perasaan. Jadi, jangan heran kalau aku tahu," jelas Takao.

" _S-sumimasen_ , tapi aku..." Sakurai menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

" _Gomen_ , Sakurai. Aku tak bisa melihatmu sebagai 'laki-laki'."

Ekspresi pemuda berambut coklat tua itu nampak keruh. Kedua alisnya mengkerut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa... benar-benar tak ada kesempatan untukku, Takao-san?" tanya Sakurai sambil menyentuh tangan Takao lalu menggenggamnya. " _Sumimasen_ , aku bukannya ingin memaksa. Tapi... aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku takkan menyakitimu seperti yang dilakukan Midorima-san. Aku—"

"—cukup, Sakurai-kun."

Tanpa sadar bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Sakurai menahan tangis sekarang.

Takao sebenarnya termasuk orang yang tidak tegaan. Tapi ia tidak mau seseorang yang berharga (sebagai teman) seperti Sakurai merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Rasa sakit akibat cinta tak berbalas dan memilih untuk bertahan. Memang pemuda itu memiliki kesempatan. Namun sekali lagi, Takao tak bisa menjanjikannya. Ada tidaknya kesempatan tersebut, kalau jauh dalam lubuk hatinya terus meneriakkan takkan menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Midorima, bukannya sama saja?

Maka dari itu, lebih baik ia menegaskan penolakannya sekarang.

Selagi ada waktu.

Bukannya malah mengulur-ulur waktu seperti yang dilakukan Akashi.

Itu termasuk sindiran dari Takao Kazunari. Rambut Sakurai yang selembut kapas, ia acak pelan sebelum pergi. "Terima kasih, Sakurai-kun. Aku harap kita masih bisa berteman seperti sebelumnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, mungkin aku akan memberimu waktu sampai kau benar-benar siap berdiri di sampingku lagi sebagai 'teman'," ucap Takao dengan nada bersalah.

"... _hai, sumimasen_."

Baru satu langkah pemuda berjalan menjauhinya, Sakurai berteriak.

"Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku sekarang!? Kau tak perlu menghiburku! Kau cukup duduk di sampingku, Takao-san!" Isak tangis terdengar. Kedua mata Sakurai tak pernah lepas dari sosok Takao yang bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

" _Gomen_ , kondisiku juga..."

"... _onegai_."

Tubuh itu berbalik namun wajahnya nampak tertunduk. Tanpa segan-segan, Sakurai berdiri lalu menerjang Takao. Ia memeluk pemuda rapuh itu seerat mungkin. Tangisnya makin keras. Sakurai merasa pemuda yang dipeluknya membalas pelukannya dan ikut menangis tanpa bersuara.

Ia tahu, tapi bukannya bermaksud untuk _sok_ tahu.

Takao juga ingin menangis keras sekarang, tapi ia lebih memilih begitu.

Menangis keras atau tanpa suara, bukanlah permasalahannya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan mereka berdua sekarang. Menangis karena disakiti, ataupun menangis karena menyakiti. Itu sama saja.

Biarkan masing-masing menangis sepuasnya sekarang.

Asalkan besok tidak menangisi hal yang sama lagi.

Ya. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik untuk Sakurai Ryou atas cintanya pada mantan Point Guard Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari. Meski ia harus melepasnya, bukan berarti ia akan diam saja jika Takao terpuruk lagi. Sakurai berjanji dalam hati, ia akan tetap selalu ada untuk pemuda itu jika dibutuhkan.

Bohong kalau ia tidak berpikir prinsip 'yang selalu ada akan selalu menang dari yang spesial'. Pikiran itu tentu saja pernah hinggap di otak Sakurai. Tapi yang namanya cinta, tidak peduli antara 'yang selalu ada' atau 'yang spesial'. Jika hati sudah memilih sang belahannya, manusia bisa berbuat apa? Memaksa pun tidak ada hak. Justru itu akan melanggar hak asasi yang diberikan pada seluruh manusia, kan?

* * *

 **Satu tahun kemudian...**

Bandara Narita adalah salah satu bandara bertaraf Internasional di Jepang. Dan kini, dua pemuda yang sebenarnya kurang akur jika bertemu nampak sama-sama menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sebut saja Kuroko Tetsuya dan Midorima Shintarou. Sejak tadi Kuroko sudah berinisiatif mengajak mantan teman setimnya di Teikou itu untuk mengobrol, tapi dengan cepat alur pembicaraan dipatahkan oleh Midorima.

Ia gagal paham sekarang.

Padahal sudah berbaik hati, tapi yang ia dapat malah...

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu mengelus dada. _Sabar, Tetsuya. Sabar..._

"Tetsuya!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kuroko langsung mencari sis umber suara. Kedua mata bulat besarnya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan tengah berlari sambil menarik koper hitam berukuran besar di belakangnya. "Sei-kun!" seru Kuroko lalu ikut berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

Begitu jarak terkikis, Akashi Seijuurou langsung memeluk sang kekasih.

Saking rindunya, ia mencium dan melumat bibir Kuroko tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu. Kalau tidak dapat cubitan di pinggangnya, aksi Akashi akan _kebablasan_ sampai menjurus ke pergulatan di atas kasur. Mesumnya...

Tidak, tidak. Kuroko masih sadar kalau mereka ada di tempat umum.

Akashi meringis sambil memegang pinggangnya. "Aw... Sakit, Tetsuya."

"Salah sendiri, hampir _kebablasan_ ," sahut Kuroko tak peduli.

"Ehem." Midorima pura-pura batuk dengan wajah dan telinga agak memerah. Ia belum pernah melihat adegan _live_ hubungan intim dari pasangan di depannya ini yang katanya memang _hot_.

"Heeeh... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menjemputku, Midorima," ucap Akashi.

"Jangan besar kepala- _nodayo_. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menjemputmu."

Mendengar jawaban jujur dari pemuda berkacamata itu, pasangan AkaKuro tak menyahut. Mereka saling bertukar pandang kemudian tersenyum. "Tadi aku sempat melihatnya mengurus—"

"—SHIN-CHAAAAAN!"

Tawa pelan terdengar dari arah Kuroko. "Takao-kun tidak berubah, ya?"

"Justru aku bersyukur dia tidak berubah- _nodayo_ ," bisik Midorima.

Senyum dan pandangan jenaka dari Akashi menjadi respon bisikan tersebut. Hanya butuh satu menit sosok yang memanggil 'Shin-chan' tadi sampai di sekitar mereka bertiga. Ekspresi Akashi mendadak suram melihat kekasihnya tengah dipeluk. "Takao-kun, kenapa kau malah memeluk Tetsuya?" tanyanya lalu menarik lengan Kuroko hingga tubuh itu berada dalam lingkupnya. Ia mendesis sebelum menyuarakan deklarasi cinta. "Dia **pacarku**!"

Takao mencibir. "Hanya pacar, ya. Belum sah jadi 'istri'."

"Sialan..."

Kuroko melongo melihat kekasihnya berucap kasar begitu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut hijau yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah terabaikan keberadaannya. _Poor_ , Midorima...

Lupakan pasangan AkaKuro yang hanya menjadi pasangan figuran di fanfic ini.

Midorima bersidekap. "Bakao."

Yang merasa dipanggil langsung menengok. " _Hai, hai~_ "

Kedua pasang pemuda itu pun saling berhadapan. Takao tersenyum lebar sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Efek tinggi badan mereka yang terlampau berbeda. Midorima berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan tidak dilipat di depan dada lagi.

"Tadaima, Shin-chan~"

"Okaeri."

Takao menyengir. "Apa Shin-chan merindukanku?"

"Tidak." _Ya, Bakao._

"Heeeeeh... Masa tidak kangen? Padahal sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu," keluhnya sambil manyun-manyun. Terlihat sekali anak pertama dari keluarga Takao itu pura-pura ngambek. "Jahatnya~ Jadi, hanya aku yang merindukan dan selalu memikirkanmu tiap detik dalam hidupku? Shin-chan tidak sayang padaku..." ratapnya penuh pengkhayatan. Kepalanya ikut menunduk sebentar sebelum kembali mendongak. "Atau jangan-jangan... kau sudah selingkuh di belakangku, ya!?"

Tangan Midorima terulur menuju puncak kepala Takao lalu mengacak surai hitam yang sudah dipotong pendek seperti rambutnya sewaktu SMA. "Bodoh. Jangan langsung berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh- _nodayo_ ," sahutnya gemas.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku. Sekarang."

Lagi-lagi permintaan egois yang keluar dari mulut Takao.

"Yang lain saja, bisa?"

"Tidak."

Penolakan tegas dari pemuda ekspresif itu membuat Midorima panik. Meski wajahnya tetap terlihat _stay calm_. Kakinya melangkah ke depan lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Takao. Kedua tangan Midorima mengelilingi leher pemuda yang sudah menjadi miliknya selama kurang dari setahun itu (terhitung sejak penolakan Akashi padanya). Pelukannya dibalas oleh Takao yang terlihat kegelian karena ia cium di daerah pipi kanan pemuda tersebut berulang kali.

"Kau sudah membangunkan Raja Katak yang kelaparan, Takao-kun."

Tawa pelan keluar dari Akashi begitu mendengar komentar kekasihnya.

"H-hei, geli, Shin-chan!" keluh Takao sambil tertawa.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku karena sudah memilih si Jamur Tukang Minta Maaf itu daripada aku- _nodayo_ ," bisik Midorima. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu memandang sekelilingnya. "Dan kemana dia sekarang?"

"Masih saja cemburu- _nodayo_ ," komentar Takao dengan logat khas sang pacar.

"Jangan meng-copas-ku, Bakao."

"Kazu-kun!" Seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh mereka pun muncul. Di tangan kanan pemuda bernama lengkap Sakurai Ryou itu terdapat bingkisan kecil. Begitu sampai di hadapan mereka, Sakurai langsung menyerahkannya pada Takao. " _Sumimasen_ , kau meninggalkan oleh-olehmu di pesawat. Kazu-kun ceroboh sekali, aa, _sumimasen_ ," jelasnya dengan ciri khas sebagai Jamur Peminta Maaf seperti yang disebut Midorima tadi dan diikuti tubuhnya yang membungkuk sebentar.

"Wah! _Mengo, mengo_! Aku lupa! Terima kasih, Ryou!" Takao menyengir lagi.

"Lain kali tolong jangan terlalu buru-buru begitu, Kazu-kun."

 _Twitch._ Midorima baru tahu sekarang pacarnya itu sudah memanggil _rival_ -nya dengan nama kecil, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia jadi naik darah dan memasang wajah seram ketika melihat Sakurai yang tiba-tiba mencium pipi kiri Takao. Belum sempat Midorima mengomel (baca: memaki), pemuda itu sudah pamit pergi.

Takao menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "M-mm, S-Shin-chan?"

"Tiga bulan tinggal _bareng_ , begini ya jadinya- _nodayo_?"

"Ugh, t-tapi tinggal _bareng_ juga kamar kami berbeda, Shin-chaaan! Jangan cemburuan begitu, dong~" Takao terlihat panik melihat percikan api cemburu Midorima yang makin membesar. "L-lagipula kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, kok. Nggak tiap waktu _bareng_ seperti yang kau pikirkan, Shin-chan," jelasnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Midorima mendengus kesal. Dari awal ia tahu, Sakurai ke Inggris bukan hanya untuk mencari refrensi karya kelulusannya saja. Tapi juga untuk menemani Takao yang dikirim oleh universitasnya mengikuti lomba debat perdamaian taraf Internasional.

"Shin-chan marah?"

"Tidak."

"Jelas-jelas marah begitu," bisik Takao cemberut. Tangan kanannya melingkar di lengan kiri Midorima lalu mendekat wajah ke telinga pemuda tersebut. "Sampai kapanpun, hanya Shin-chan yang ada di hatiku. Sebagai ganti karena membuat Shin-chan _ku_ cemburu, kau boleh 'memakanku' nanti malam. Sepuas-puasnya, bagaimana?"

Ajakan 'malam pertama' ternyata (padahal sudah sering mereka melakukannya).

 _Bluuuush!_ Wajah Midorima memerah seketika.

"Oke, aku dan Shin-chan pulang duluan ya, Tecchan, Akashi~" pamit Takao.

"H-hah." Kuroko dan Akashi yang dipamiti hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua baru pertama kali melihat seorang Midorima Shintarou secemburu dan semanja itu, omong-omong. Makanya mereka bengong sampai sepasang pemuda tersebut menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka.

"Tetsuya, kita juga harus pulang."

"A-aa, iya."

 **~ END ~**

Fiuuuh... Fanfic oneshot AkaMidoTakaSaku selesai juga. #ngelapkeringat

Seperti yang saya ketik di warning, saya terinpirasi dari kehidupan nyata para seiyuu. Kamiyan yang 'selalu' berpasangan dengan OnoD. OnoD yang kelihatan akrab sama Tatsu-kun di Kurobas 2013. Terus si Zaki-kun yang kelihatan terkagum-kagum (sampai mau dibilang 'loyal dog') sama Tatsu-kun. Tapi saya curiga di sini dengan hubungan (baca: perasaan) Tatsu-kun yang kelihatan cemberut gitu di foto Kurobas 2015 gara-gara Kamiyan duduk di depannya OnoD.

Apakah ada yang berpikiran sama seperti saya?

Oh iya, Sakurai-nya terlalu OOC di sini. u_u Sumimasen! Dan lirik lagu MakoHaru itu saya ambil dari terjemahan Inggris **my base, your pace**. Saya suka lagu itu-ssu. ^^

Terima kasih buat semua readers yang sudah mampir, apalagi sampai me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fanfic-fanfic saya, termasuk fanfic yang ini. Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Btw, ini fanfic pertama saya di tahun 2016. ._. *gak nanya, Nak.

Oke, ja!

CHAU!


End file.
